starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Prassacian Hegemony
The Hegemony is a nation based on mutual cooperation and defence. The People , a Prassacian.]]Prassacians are near-humans that evolved in a similar way to humans of Terra. They are longer-lived (average lifespan is roughly 500 years, but can vary immensely) and tougher than humans, and have a marginally greater physical strength, but are otherwise very similar to humans. Their skin is ashgrey and their eyes range in colour from bright green to dark purple. Their hair is most often black or white, but colours like brown and grey have been known to manifest. Culture Prassacian society is clan-based, with each specializing in a certain aspect of civilization, be it diplomacy, science or even warfare. Clans Clan Iron Scorpion are composed of politicians and bureaucrats, and are the ones who make everything work. Clan Silver Shark is devoted to the generation of wealth, and most are succesful merchants. Clan Steel Dragon are warriors to a man, and most boarding parties are led by Steel Dragon veterans. Clan Shadow Cougar are diplomats, spies and assassins. The members of the Clan are not entirely trusted by the others, but their skills come in handy in the harsh space that is the Lapsarian Sector. The Clan is based on Corm Orb, but maintain safe houses on all Prassacian worlds. Clan Emerald Mongoose is devoted to the betterment of society through superior technology, and most members are highly skilled scientists. The Clan is based on Carthym, but conduct many of its experiments on Karmeen. History The Prassacians are not native to the Sector, but their origin is hidden in the mists of time, and the average Prassacian knows little of their history before settling on Prassac. Legends speak of a great war against an evil empire, but that is all. Exports The Hegemony export most anything, but their biggest export goods are technology. Imports The Hegemony import anything they might need. Holdings Prassac The capital world of the Hegemony, Prassac is the home of Clan Iron Scorpion. It houses the Council of Peers. Carthym Home of Clan Silver Shark and Clan Emerald Mongoose, Carthym is a traders wet dream. The planet is covered in warehouses filled to brim with exotic goods. Corm Orb Home of Clan Steel Dragon and Clan Shadow Cougar, Corm Orb is a world of vast plains and tall mountains. Karmeen Karmeen is the secondary home to Clan Emerald Mongoose, and the location of the vast majority of their laboratories. Barim, Tcher, Tishan and Torque Barim, Tcher, Tishan and Torque are mining worlds, where all sorts of raw materials are extracted and refined. Tekken III-V Tekken III, IV and V are mining worlds, where all sorts of raw materials are extracted and refined. Tekken Prime A recently colonized world, Tekken Prime is home to colonists of all the Clans. It is a temperate world. Tekken Secundus A recently colonized jungle world, the colonists of Tekken Secundus is mostly Steel Dragons Military The Hegemony ground forces is made up of the Guardians of Prassac supported by the various Clan units (all described under Army), while naval ships are crewed and commanded mainly by Clan Iron Scorpion and Clan Steel Dragon. Naval Forces Prassac *1 Summoner-class Space Station *1 Death Ark-class Battleship, Bladewind with 2 squadrons of Hunter-class Fighters *2 Reaper-class Battlecruisers, Starlight and Moonbeam, with 2 squadrons of Hunter-class Fighters each *4 squadrons of Hunter-class Fighters Carthym *1 Summoner-class Space Station *2 Reaper-class Battlecruisers, Emerald Sparkle and Sapphire Sparkle, with 2 squadrons of Hunter-class Fighters each *4 squadrons of Hunter-class Fighters Corm Orb *1 Summoner-class Space Station *2 Reaper-class Battlecruisers, Silversword and Silverspear, with 2 squadrons of Hunter-class Fighters each *4 squadrons of Hunter-class Fighters Patrol Fleet *2 Reaper-class Battlecruisers, Darksun and Darkmoon, with 2 squadrons of Hunter-class Fighters each *10 Cerebus-class Corvettes, with 1 squadron of Hunter-class Fighters each Planned *1 Hades-class Dreadnought *1 Death Ark-class Battleship *4 Reaper-class Battlecruisers Ground Forces see Prassacian Defence Force Map Category:Governments (LS)